Dancing Makes Me Happy
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lyon was supposed to dance with Juvia. But instead he get's a more belle of a lady. Lisanna was sad Natsu didn't want to come or couldn't. But she has a chance to still have fun with her new partner in crime. This will get Natsu and Juvai jealous. If not...Oh well.


Dancing Makes Me Happy

Lisanna x Lyon.

Lyon was getting ready for Gray and Juvia to come over for a celebration.

The guild celebration was something every guild did annually to forget things and be fun and free.

"Are you ready?" Shirria called.

Lyon didn't have to answer.

He at least got to See Juvia.

At the party...

"What do you mean she's sick?!" Lyon shouted.

He was facing Lucy, Gray and Erza.

"She had a high fever of nearly 109. She needed to stay in bed. Gajeel is caring for her and Levy.

Natsu id on mission so Lisanna is on her own too." Erza explained.

"So there's only five of you?" Lyon asked.

"Six. Mirajane couldn't resist coming too." Lucy pointed. She and Wendy were stuffing their faces full of food.

Lyon sighed. No Juvia meant this was a waste of his time.

"Just have fun." Said a voice. Turning around he saw a beautiful lady wearing a yellow ballgown.

"My lady. I'm sorry but if my Juvia isn't here then-" Lyon was interrupted by Gray kicking him in the ass.

"What the HELL Gary?!" He yelled. "That's Lisanna you idiot." Gray said.

Lyon turned red. Little Lisanna? "You mean Cat girl?" He asked.

"Oh! I like that name. It sounds so cute!" She spoke. Yup it was her.

Lyon nearly made a fool of himself to another girl and in fairy tail.

"The music is great. I know. Let's dance!" Lisanna said.

Lyon just bowed. "I'm really sorry for the behavior I just showed." He said.

"I don't mind. I think it's...charming actually." Lisanna smiled.

Lyon and Gray both had shocked expressions on their faces.

Lisanna took Lyon's hand and pulled him with her.

"Now, Let's dance!" She said.

Lyon couldn't even say a word. Lisanna was already out there with him.

What was he supposed to do now?

"You can say no. I just feel lonely without Natsu here." She said.

Lyon understood. She wanted company. At least while her sister was eating food.

"Sure. I'll dance with you." He said.

Lyon took Lisanna's hand and the two began to dance.

It wasn't a problem for Lisanna for dancing.

Lyon wasn't all that comfortable but it beats Gray who NEVER dances.

"You want to show off?" She asked.

Lyon wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"Gray is a really great Dance. I can tell you that." Lisanna said.

Lyon felt a stake go in his heart hearing that.

"You can beat him. He never likes it in public." Lisanna winks.

Why was Lyon blushing suddenly? Was Lisanna flirting or something?

Lyon wasn't sure what he was getting into but in seconds Lisanna was so close their breaths were mending together in mid air.

"Show off. And Gray will have to give her up right?"

Lisanna was talking about Juvia. Even though she wasn't there. Gray could turn her down and he'd mention going to him. Lyon grinned at the idea.

But on Gray's view he and Lucy watched as Lisanna was being her devilish self.

"I feel bad for Lyon." Lucy said.

Gray scoffed. "I don't. He wants to be the dare devil and dance with the she one then I'm all for it."

Lucy smirked. "It means Juvia won't go running to him right?"

Gray was getting mad. But his face said other wise. "At least Lisanna won't bother you and Natsu anymore." He added before walking away.

Lucy giggled and watched the two being so...Passionate in their dance moves.

"Looks like sis has a new man." Mira said.

"And your okay with that?" Lucy asked her.

"She needs to get out more on her own. She can't always go wherever Elfman and I go. Nor follow you and Natsu." She added there at the end.

Lucy sighed. "Must you bring that up?"

Mira laughed. "I can always tell if someone has really great chemistry. And you and Natsu are like fire. Gray and Juvia are the moon and water." Mira explained.

"And Lyon and Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

Mira looked over at them watching how they danced. "Two people who have their hearts racing for someone else. Two lonely stars who need each other more then they realize." Mira said.

Lucy's mouth dropped. "That's what you get?"

Once the song was over Lyon finally dipped Lisanna and the two were out of breath.

"Man. You really are good." She said.

Lyon pulled her back up and they walked to the food table where they got water.

"Thanks. Your not bad yourself." He said.

"Dancing always makes me happy. It's what I remember as a little girl. Me, Mirajane, and Elfman all dancing like we didn't care. It is the one thing I always will have in my heart." She explained.

Lyon smiled. "It also makes others smile." He chuckled. "You saw how disappointed I was and wanted me to still have a good time here." He figured out why she really was doing this.

"I guess I'm caught." She stuck her tongue out. "Did it work?"

Lyon nodded with a smile.

"Maybe we can do it again. If Juvia and Natsu both are here." She said drinking her water. "We can really show off then."

Lyon got this strange feeling that it was going to me more...crazy and close then it already was.

"Okay. Guess till the next dance. My Lady." He said with a bow.

Lisanna did a curtsy. "And to you." She said.

The End.

Hope you liked the short story of Lyon and Lisanna. I just can't help but love these two together!

Do you want a full story on these two?

And go and vote for a new story to be written up.

Fairy Tail crossover!


End file.
